


Louder Than Words

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heart-to-Heart, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Near Death Experiences, Philinda - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Smut, friends - Freeform, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: They say that sometimes actions are louder than words and tonight, for Coulson, they certainly were.





	Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Marvels agents of shield. 
> 
> I do own any errors found lurking here.

The dull thud of the knocks seem to echo louder in the quiet. 

With a heavy sigh, May sets down her cup of tea to get to her feet to answer the door. She doesn't even bother to look through the little peephole to see who's on the otherside in the corridor outside her quarters, choosing instead to retch open the door to see who's been brave enough to disturb her quiet. With the door open, she stills and immediately knows what's about to come next.

The look on his face says it all.

There's no greeting between them because she has no opportunity and because he chooses to say nothing but there's clear intent on his face and in his movements as he closes the distance between them. He moves her backwards, turning her so he's pressing her up against the wall behind her.

The sound of the door slamming shut behind him is almost deafening in the silence of the hall.

Still, nothing is said and despite that and the fact he has her pinned to the wall beside her door, she doesn't flinch or attempt to push him away. It would be so easy to overpower him, to get him to stop but she doesn't. It's the opposite, unconsciously pulling him closer. Words seem to be unwelcome at this point in time so her eyes ask the question her lips can't, _'what's going on?'_ andinstead of answering he just shakes his head before leaning in to kiss her. She draws in a sharp breath at the contact. It's different to how he's kissed her before, this isn't about a cover. She knew what had been coming from the moment she saw his face on the other side of her door and yet she's still surprised that it's actually happening. It's been such a long, long time of imagining and wanting, _years_... It's in those first few moments that May realises that she can't stop this even though she's able to. Because she doesn't have the strength and it's in that moment of realisation where she acknowledges she'll let him have this and anything else he wants as she opens her mouth under his allowing him to kiss her deeper. It's demanding, rough and it's more than she ever imagined it would be. Kissing him properly, just them, no cover.

Yes, he has her pinned against the wall of her quarters but May doesn't feel threatened or defenceless, she gives back as good as she gets. With anyone else, there would have to be a sense of control for her, needing to be in control and not vulnerable but not here, not now. Her body arches back into his, her hands pushing at his clothing trying to reach and find bare skin, dragging his suit jacket over his shoulders, dropping it to the floor with little regard. Her head falls back with a dull thud as he moves his mouth from hers, trailing his lips down her neck, tongue burning against her skin as his hands pull up her tee, needing more clearer access to her.

He finally says something, a murmur that ghosts against her skin except it's so quiet and she's so distracted by his mouth at the valley of her breasts that she misses it. She doesn't have time to dwell over his missed words because suddenly he's pulling her away from the wall, backing her the short distance until they eventually find they're way to her bed. Maneuvering them to her bed, they collapse upon it in a tangle of limbs. He settles above her, his weight on her feels so good. That feeling is all to brief an experience when he sits back on his knees and a frantic scramble commences to rid each other of their remaining clothes as quick as humanely possible.

Why this is happening now and for whatever reason it is, May doesn't know but she isn't going to question it or attempt to stop it, not after wanting this for so very long. It's only made all the more easier to overlook those unanswered questions when he's back above her. His naked flesh pressing against hers, those eyes of his that she's ever so fond of more darker than she's ever been witness too as they stare down at her. They trail over her she notices, first at her face where her skin is dotted in cuts and brusies before lingering at her injured arm where a bullet had been embedded, moving on to the fresh dark bruising at her side. Her eyes wander over him to rest on his chest and her hand follows. For a brief moment they falter. She swallows the lump in her throat, her emotions rising and she arches up into him when his hand drops down between them. Delicate yet purposeful fingers explore her center and she knows she's ready, if she's honest she doubts she's ever been wetter than at this moment. It should be embarrassing really because he's barely touched her but she isn't, not at all. She wants this man, she always has. 

Suddenly her attention shifts because he's there, positioning himself between her spread thighs, his length hard and hot against her.

The look in his eyes is her undoing, "Phil..." she moans and then he's pushing into her. He groans and stills for the barest of seconds before he starts to move and May never falters, moving with him. Rolling her hips in time with his steady thrusts. He shifts to reach for her hands that rest at his shoulders, moving to hold them down beside her head with one hand and it only serves to make this between them hotter. She allows him the control, with any other this would be a no-go but it's _Phil_. He's surrounding her and it's not the least bit suffocating instead it's a relief. Because he's here all around her, with her, moving with her and _finally_ rings through her head.

May lifts her leg to curl over his hip, gasping at the slight change of angle but also a whimper free at the feel of his lips and tongue at her collarbone. She can feel herself growing closer and closer but she's not close enough. She needs more so she demands it. "Harder... Phil, please."

Her demands proves useful when he lifts his head, his eyes meeting hers and he does as she commands. His hips snapping into her more fiercely. Harder, faster and deeper until he's drawing cries of delight from her.

"Just like that," May's eyes fall shut at the sensations he's evoking throughout her body. "Oh God, Phil..."

Their faces are so close, ragged breaths mingling as their bodies crash together. She's almost there and he must sense that because he lets go of where his hand is curled around her knee to move it to her face, fingers touching her cheek gently. "_Look at me." _Overlooking his earlier murmur that she had missed, it's the first time she's heard him properly speak since he arrived and she's powerless to do anything but comply with his demand. Opening her eyes like he requested, May's gaze meets his.

"Let go for me," his voice is low, husky and out of breath but it has the desired effect. There's also an underlining sense of desperation to his words. "Let me feel you."

She does exactly that. His name a hoarse cry ripped from her throat as she falls over the edge, her nails dig into the hand holding hers in place as she comes. Her orgasm is almost overwhelming, almost to the point where she thinks she may pass out it's so strong. The strongest she's ever experienced and it's nearly matched by the look on Coulson's face, her name a groan as he follows after her into the abyss of pleasure.

Her bedroom is dimly lit, the smell of the sex they just shared strong in the air and the only sound comes from their heavy and ragged breathing. On the bed they sprawl but there's now space between them, a void if you will now that the intimacy they had just shared is over.

May turns her head on the pillow when she feels the bed shift beneath her, her eyes find Coulson sat up, his back to her and with his head hung as though he's ashamed of what's just taken place between them. An uneasy feeling not unlike dread settles in her stomach and it's far from soothed by his next words.

"I'm sorry," Phil says quietly, his back still to her.

"Sorry for what exactly?" Irritation from the apology starts to rise within her, crushing whatever feelings this encounter has opened up.

"For-- for coming here, for this... I never intended for this to happen like _this_."

The relief she initially feels at his words, she pushes away for the moment. "Well, that's better than I thought. I imagined you'd say it shouldn't have happened at all."

"May..."

Dragging the sheet that had been abandoned before now, she covers herself as she sits up. For some reasons she doesn't want to be bare while having this conversation. She won't allow for that vulnerability. "_Do you regret this_?" She feels a brief moment of pride that she manages to keep her voice steady and even and yet, when no answer comes from him she feels herself slip over the edge. Irritaion and hurt, a thousand others emotions crash together all at once. "Why did you come here Phil? For this, to fuck me? Is that what this was, sex?" The words are harsh but right now, they feel right to describe the situation between them, even when her heart argues the opposite. She's wanted and waited for this since the academy and now it has, he's immediately pulling away.

He immediately looks panicked. "No, it wasn't like that. I-" Coulson pauses, his voice faltering, "you could have _died_ today and I..." he stops again, hands raising to run through his hair in agitation.

"What?"

He doesn't say anything just turns to look at her over his shoulder and in that moment the expression on his face shatters her. In that moment she understands. With a sigh she moves up behind him, wrapping him up in her arms. "I'm right here and I'm fine."

Coulson nods, his eyes never waver from her. "_I know_, I just-" he shakes his head as if in defeat and his eyes practically beg her to understand what he's not saying. "They took you and I couldn't do anything. When we found you like that--"

And it's with a shuddering breath of realisation that May gets _it_, understands the look in his eyes, his actions here tonight, his need for her... most of all she understands his unspoken words. May understands it all.

Lifting a shaking hand, she brushes her fingers along his jawline. "I know," she whispers gently between them.

Coulson looks relieved but asks anyway, "you know?" Almost as if he's looking for the confirmation that their actually on the same page. That they both mean the same thing.

"I know," May offers him a small soft smile and the confirmation that he's looking for. "I... I love you too," she tells him hesitantly, almost to nervous to say the words outloud after all this time. But it's done, the words are out there between them and there's no turning back, not now. With that lingering between them she presses her lips to his, kissing him softly. This time it's her turn to make a move.

It's in the moments where he slowly kisses her back that May realises how true it is when they say that sometimes actions are louder than words and tonight, for Coulson, they certainly were.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lovely readers for checking this out. 
> 
> I'm very much enjoying writing for this couple who I absolutely adore, hopefully you're all enjoying reading it just as much. It's been lovely how welcoming the Philinda fandom has been as I venture into writing for this pairing, it's a lovely boost for the muse. Any feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> Stay tuned, more Philinda will be along very soon so until next time.... 
> 
> ❤


End file.
